Twisted Love
by Alchemist X
Summary: Ed is with Roy, but when Envy admits he likes the young alchemist, Ed isn’t so sure about his and Roy’s relationship. “If I love him, I shouldn’t care what Envy thinks… right?” COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Twisted Love**

**Summary**: Ed is with Roy, but when Envy admits he likes the young alchemist, Ed isn't so sure about his and Roy's relationship. "If I love him, I shouldn't care what Envy thinks… right?"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot.

**Chapter One: **

Steel clashed with flesh, and even though blood was spilled Ed's opponent didn't seem to be weakening. Ed cursed slightly as he glared at the dark haired palm tree in front of him, Who was licking his wound as it healed. While the monster was distracted, Ed looked behind his shoulder, with hopes of seeing his beloved flame alchemist, but he didn't… 'Crap…where is Roy?' he thought.

"What's the matter Chibi, your boy toy hasn't come to save the day?" envy snickered. The comment earned him another glare from Ed.

"He's not my _Boy Toy…_" Ed stated, loosing focus for a moment which was enough for Envy to move and appear in front of him. Ed gasped as Envy smirked.

"Surprise…" he sneered slamming his small dagger against Ed's arm. Slashing quickly Envy advanced on Ed who stumbled back. His defensive moves were becoming sloppy and he was tripping over his own feet. Until he finally fell to the ground and on his butt. Envy glared down at the young alchemist as he recovered from shock and figured out what happened. "Your not doing so well Chibi…" Envy sighed, and to Ed's amazement he threw his weapon away.

"What's wrong with you?" Ed asked, "Aren't you going to kill me?" He hadn't noticed he was breathing hard. And Envy was starring intensely at him… at the rise and fall of his chest… at the blood dripping down his arm and temple.

Envy sighed and turned his back to Ed, "If I killed you, your little fire man wouldn't be to happy now would he." That gave him a glare from Ed. Envy caught it out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "He'd probably chase me until he'd drop dead. And that won't be fun. Besides… I'm interested…" he said and seemed to be admitting something. He turned back to Ed and crouched down to eye level.

Angry gold eyes met calm amethyst ones.

"Interested in what?" Ed asked.

"How long the two of you last…" Envy said, "Edward… I…" He smirked, "Like you…"

Ed tensed, "Like?" he asked, "As in…"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Someone shouted as a burst of flames came between Ed and Envy and when the flames were gone, Ed saw that Envy had disappeared. The sound of foot steps coming closer could be heard before Colonel Mustang crouched beside the boy. "Ed are you okay… he… didn't do anything did he?" Roy asked.

Ed shook away Envy's confession and looked at Roy. Eyes full of worry. The thought of how mad Roy must have been, seeing him and Envy together made Ed smile. "Naw, I'm fine…" Ed sighed laying on the ground starring up at the blue sky. He heard Roy sigh with relief and turned to the small army that had followed him.

Roy barked orders, as Ed's eye lids got heavy. He fell asleep thinking about Envy's confession and about Roy… 'He… likes me...'

"Brother!"

"Yo Al…" Ed whispered as Roy walked him up to their small house. Ed's real arm was wrapped completely in bandages and was slung over Roy's shoulder. After being examined at the doctor's, they found his ankle had been twisted from his fall, but that was the biggest injury. Besides his sliced up arm.

He gave Al a smile as his armored brother ran up to him and the cornel. "uh… Thank you for bringing my brother home Colonel Mustang." Al said with a slight bow. Roy flashed Al a dazzling smile.

"No problem Al, just keep a better eye on the shrimp…" He said. Al laughed and Ed glared. Roy noticed and gave Ed a slight kiss on the forehead, "Oh Hagene no, don't be angry. I'll check on you tomorrow." He said and handed Ed to Al. Before walking back to his car.

"Colonel Mustang sure is something…" Al said.

"Yeah…" Ed agreed not noticing he was a slight shade of pink from the cornels kiss. Al looked at his brother who seemed to be a bit dazed. Al rested his metal arm around Ed's shoulder. Bringing him back to reality.

"Brother, are you tired. You should get some rest, and while you do that I'll make something to eat…" Al suggested.

"Alright, but no milk remember?"

"Oh darn!" Al laughed sarcastically as he walked with Ed inside.

Ed didn't usually dream. But ever since he and Roy have been dating every night seemed to be an illusion date between him and Mustang. They'd kiss; Roy would litter him with sweet words, and on one occasion made sweet love.

Yes, Ed was sure Roy was the one for him… Until that nights dream…

It started normal enough. Ed and Roy were in his office. Roy was leaving a trail of kiss down his neck, when suddenly Ed felt a jolt go threw his body.

"_Roy?..." he asked, "Did you feel that?" _

_Roy looked at him with… Amethyst eyes? Ed jumped back and punched Roy in the face which caused him to show his true form… Envy… _

"_ENVY!" Ed screamed, "Wha…When…Why…?" needless to say he was speechless. As Envy crawled back on him. _

"_I told you Chibi, I like you… And what Envy likes, Envy gets…" _

_Ed wanted to scream for Roy, he wanted to get away… but once Envy started to touch him. The alchemist didn't know what he wanted. He began to moan, "Envy…" _

"_Shhhh…chibi…" Envy hushed looking at him, planting a caring kiss on his chin then going back to work. _

_Ed was lost in emotion**, Roy? Envy? Love? Envoy? ROY!** _

The Alchemist woke up from the dream, shocked and sore. He looked around to find himself in his room with the sweet smile of Al's cooking seeping in threw the crack. He sighed and laid back down. The bed sheets were tangled about him and pillow was on the ground. He picked it up and pilled it on his face. "oh god…" he whimpered. "I hope I didn't talk in my sleep…"

He thought about his dream… he thought… and thought… and thought some more. He only stopped when he remembered how Envy felt about him. And he covered his mouth and a horrible thought came to mind, ' Oh god…' a sob escaped him, 'Please don't say I'm falling for him…'

**Wow! I haven't written a story in about a year! So it started kind of rusty but I got into it more and I'm starting the second chapter. Except to see it in two or three days! The next chapter should be better, sorry if this was really badly written. Like I sad, I'm rusty. **

**Anyway not enough Ed/Envy so I plan on doing something about that. **

**Please REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Twisted Love**

**Summary**: Ed is with Roy, but when Envy admits he likes the young alchemist, Ed isn't so sure about his and Roy's relationship. "If I love him, I shouldn't care what Envy thinks… right?"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot.

**Special Thanks: **

**Maruken: **I know I wuv it and I wuv you for review… do it again… I dare ya'

**Desumegami: **Really… THANKS! That review means a lot to me considering my story writing self esteem is low. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Orenji Yoh-chan**: Gasp Oh Orenji-Chan Thank you so much… Enjoy this chapter. And keep on reviewing and I'll review for you. (Don't forget to update) HUGGLES…

**Pure Reflection: **Oh! My first reviewer, thank you, thank you, thank you! U R so cool. I'll do my best to keep this story to your liking. Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Two:**

Ed starred at the mush that the cafeteria feed him. Usually he'd make a face, but today he was so lost in thought, he had carelessly pushed the plate away and starred at nothing.

Ever since his dream… he hadn't gotten Envy out of his mind, and he started questioning he's and Roy relationship. The thing that was going threw his mind at the moment was the question of if he and Roy should take… a break.

He was dragged out of his thoughts as a picture of a cute little three-year-old was shoved in his face followed by, "Hey Ed you look down, Doesn't this picture CHEER YOU UP!" Maes Hughes sat next to him, taking the picture out of Ed's sight before the young teen could do any damage. "So whats up Ed?" he asked.

"Nothing…I…" Ed started but silenced himself, Thinking about what he should and could tell Hughes. "Hughes…" he started, "I….I have a friend…"

"A friend huh?" Maes asked.

"yea… and he has this really good relationship with this… girl… but another girl told him he… I mean she… likes him…" Ed sighed, he was screwing this up so much. A idiot could tell he was talking about _himself_… but he continued, because it felt good to get this off his chest. "So now he's starting to doubt his current relationship and he's starting to like the other girl… Should he ruin what he has right now… or try something new?" he asked.

"Uh… interesting, well if he's not happy with his current relationship he should go with what ever makes him happiest." Hughes said. He then saw Hawkeye and ran up to show her his newest picture of Elysia.

Ed sat alone again, and sighed. Has he spooned his mush he thought silently to himself about whatever decision he was about to make. "If I really love Roy… I should care what Envy thinks… I shouldn't care… But I do…"

"Hagene no?" Roy asked as Ed walked into his office. Face was cold and emotionless and Roy could only guess why… "Sorry I missed lunch, Fuhrer wanted to talk to me. And a small discussion turned into a heated debate. So what brings you in here?"

"Its over…" Ed muttered, more like whispered to himself but Roy heard.

"What's over? Ed are you okay? You've been out of it for a while… Maybe you should spend the night with me and we can talk about it…"

"Sorry Roy, I can't come to your house anymore, because **we** don't exist anymore. I'm just not happy…" Ed admitted.

Roy gulped, His heart felt like it was on fire. "But Ed…"

"I'M SORRY ROY! PLEASE DON'T MAD!" Ed said quickly turning on heel and walking out. Slamming the door behind him. Leaving a very stunned Roy.

Ed decided the best thing to do right now was go home and take a very LONG nap. He only got half way home with half a heart before he broke down crying. 'I thought I would feel better, but I don't… I'm sorry Roy…I'm sorry…' He thought hugging himself. Sniffing and still sobbing he finished dragging himself home.

"Brother what's wrong are you okay?" Al had asked but Ed ignored him and went up to his bed. He didn't just lay down, he feel onto the bed which was a mess of wrinkled sheets and all pillows were on the ground. He picked one up, whipped his still teary eyes and fell asleep. Whispering to himself how sorry he was… and wondering if it WAS going to get better. Like he hoped.

At 7 o'clock there was a angry knock on the door which woke the little Hagene no. He whipped the sleep from his eyes as he heard Al answer the door. If it was Roy, he'd go back to sleep. If it was someone else he MIGHT go down… and if by any chance it was Envy (don't know why it was nice to dream) … he'd go back to sleep. He smiled at his oppositions but knew by the voice down stairs that the person was Hughes. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to get up…' he sighed and threw the blankets off him.

He walked down the stairs with a black tank top on and his gray boxers that he slept in. Hughes was now showing Al Elysia's picture. "Yeah I showed it to a professional Photographer. Says she might have a job in modeling when she's older. Isn't that nice!" Hughes was Ecstatic.

Al gave a weak laugh (since he can't really… smile…) "Yeah sure great, BROTHER!" Al sighed once he saw Ed. Hughes turned around and looked relieved and sad.

"Hey Edward…"

"Hi Hughes, what brings you here?" Ed asked.

"Oh nothing, just this…" and SLAP! No one saw it coming. Al gasp. And Ed blinked in shock as his hand reached up and cupped his red check.

"LT. COLONEL!" Al yelled.

Hughes looked dead serious as he spoke to Ed, "That's for getting rid of the best darn thing that ever happened to you…" he said.

"What?" Ed asked, "Hughes, YOU SAID I SHOULD!"

"Did not!" Hughes stated, appealed. "When…"

"When I told you about my, "Friend!" Ed stated.

"Oh… so you were talking about… yourself…" Hughes asked. Ed couldn't believe it. 'Okay,' he thought, 'maybe a idiot wouldn't get the hint.'

"Well Ed, after you left Roy went through a whirlwind of emotions. First was sadness. Hawkeye and I tried to comfort him. He had asked if we noticed your weird behavior. When I mentioned our discussion, anger took over. And he almost burned Central down!" Ed smiled to himself at the thought, and he just now noticed a burn mark of Hughes' uniform. He held down his laughter. And looked at Al who was listening intensely. But wasn't asking questions. 'Thanks Al I'll explain latter.' He noted.

"So I guess you did it…" Hughes asked.

"Yeah I did it…" Ed sighed, "and if you don't mind, I wouldn't like to talk about _it_. So bye Hughes…" Ed sighed. Hughes looked hurt.

"Well okay Ed, but I want the whole scoop later…"

"Why so you can tell Roy?" Ed asked as he watched Hughes walk out the door. Before Hughes could say anything Ed slammed the door.

"Brother… you did it… you broke up with Colonel?" Al asked.

Ed sighed and ran his hand threw his hair, "Yeah… I'll explain why later… okay Al?" Ed asked and looked at his brother.

"Well I don't think you'll need to explain… I think I know why…" Al said as his body had a eerie glow and started to morph. Ed gasp as Envy stood before him. "You just couldn't stop thinking about that Super Sexy Homunculi, could you?"

'OH SHIT!' Ed thought…

**Wow, pretty good if I do say so myself! So many twist in one chapter. Two things though, number one, Sorry if the break up wasn't to good. And Number two is that I don't mean to bash Hughes if some of you think that's what I was doing. I love Hughes! So with that sad, _REVIEW_, that helps the chapters keep coming! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Twisted Love**

**Summary**: Ed is with Roy, but when Envy admits he likes the young alchemist, Ed isn't so sure about his and Roy's relationship. "If I love him, I shouldn't care what Envy thinks… right?"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot.

**Special Thanks:**

**Rabid-Yaoi-fangirl101: **Sure! Of course I will if you keep up zee reviews!

**Touya Koori Tenshi- **Wow, Thanks! That wonderfully written comment Spoiled me:3 hehe, please enjoy this chapter.

**Maruken-**YAY! Thanks for your review! I do agree poor Roy, I luurve you Roy!** Roy**: wha? Luurve? Is that your new substitute for wuv?

**Emaya: **Wow never would have guessed, about the second language thing. Anyway thanks for the review.

**Fisou- **Heh! Yea so do I… I wasn't really planning on doing it, but I wanted Envy to appear somewhere and I saw that little window of opportunity! So I took it. Thanks for the review, and enjoy!

**Pure-Reflection: **Aw! Thanks! I love you too… for reviewing that is… haha!

**Galatichitchhiker42**: Thank you, Hope this Chapter was soon enough for you!

**Envylover1414-** Thank you for your reveiw, i was just about to update when i got it ENJOY!

**Chapter Three: **

"**E**n…Envy?" Ed shrieked as he stumbled back and fell to the floor.

"What's the matter Edo? Surprised to see me? Happy maybe?" Envy asked slowly stalking toward the short Alchemist.

"Try Scared! How the hell did you get into my house! Where's Al?" he asked squirming away until he backed into the nearby wall. Which he inched up, never taking his eyes off Envy.

Envy sighed and slammed his hands on either side of Ed's head, cornering him. "Scared hm?" he asked, "Oh well…" One hand slowly made its way to Ed's hair and undid the braid.

"Quit it! And Answer me!" Ed demanded. Envy pulled the hand back and pouted, "Your mini is safe if that's what you really want to know. He went off to save some poor pathetic "Cat."

"You I assume…" Ed spat glaring at the sin for deceiving his brother.

"Now do you really think I plan that far ahead." Envy smiled, "But anyway he should be gone for another hour which gives us plenty of time to get started…"

"Started?" Ed asked now fear was taking over. He began to shake, "Started with what?"

"Our relationship of course. Come on Edo, I like you… You like me…"

"I do not!"

Envy smirked and pulled Ed into a deep and long kiss. Ed was shocked but didn't pull back. Envy broke the kiss and licked his lips, "Now tell me you don't like me…" he sneered.

"I…" Ed started but didn't finished. He slowly slid to the ground and sat against the wall. Staring up at Envy with his big golden eyes, "I guess I do…" He admitted. Envy smirked and sat next to him slinging his arm around the boy.

"Good, now why don't I spend the night…" He said bluntly.

"ENVY!" Ed gasped.

"What? We're going out now, aren't we?" Envy asked. Ed blushed and gave a little nod. This was why he broke up with Roy. He wanted to be with Envy, see if he could be happier with the sin instead of a mortal. Envy had opened the door to the relationship… now all Ed had to do was walk in. "Good!" Envy cheered and started dragging Ed up to his room. "Now...this is your room right?" the sin asked.

"Wait!" Ed screeched recoiling, "Why? You don't plan to… not so soon… ENVY! I don't even Fucking know you that well!" Ed screamed.

Envy looked at him confused and un-popped his ear which Ed had screamed in. "What, are you talking about?" he asked then it hit him. He snickered… snorted… then burst into laughter. "Oh Chibi your priceless!" He snickered.

Ed looked at him confused, "What!" he asked, blushing more then 20 shades of red.

Envy cupped his chin and flashed the hagene no, a smile. "Don't worry Chibi-san… I won't take anything so precious to you… yet." He stated and turned to Ed's empty room.

Ed looked shocked at what Envy had said. This was the guy that hated his guts… well… liked his guts. And deep down Ed had thought that was all Envy liked his looks. But maybe…

Ed smiled to himself and he heard Envy add, "I want you to love me first Chibi-san…" Before Ed tackled him in a hug to the floor.

It was maybe two hours later when Ed heard Al walk into the house. He also heard rain pounding against his window. He smiled, if it wasn't raining, Al would probably be searching for the "Kitty" all night.

He turned to his side to look at his new boyfriend, and found a sleeping kitten instead. 'smart…' Ed thought as he looked down at Envy. Al would definitely not approve if he came in to check on his brother and found him with another man.

'Which reminds me…' Ed noted, 'Al doesn't know about me and Mustang… guess I'll tell him tomorrow…' and with that he curled around the sleeping kitten and fell asleep again.

**Whoop! I had so many reviews, they just kept coming! Anyway hope you liked. Doesn't Envy make a sweet boyfriend… when he puts his mind to it? I was going to make this chapter like, all lemon. But decided against it, since it's so early in the story and I wasn't sure about your response. Anyway I have Chapter Four all planed out, but I'm having problems with chapter five. Maybe I'll come up with something and if I don't I'll ask for help. **

**Sneak Peak to Chapter Four: _Ed is gitty with happiness, and Roy meets the man Ed dumped him for. Sparks will fly… literally. _**

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Twisted Love**

**Summary**: Ed is with Roy, but when Envy admits he likes the young alchemist, Ed isn't so sure about his and Roy's relationship. "If I love him, I shouldn't care what Envy thinks… right?"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot.

**Special Thanks to… (Yeah, thanks everyone for your reviews. But listing all my reviewers takes a long time, and once I'm ready to post a new chapter, theres a new review… so I'll thank all you when the story is through… unless I have something important to say! Thanks again everyone!)**

**Chapter Four: **

When Ed woke up, it was morning, and Envy had already left. He sighed sadly and got up to get dressed to go to woke. As tired as he was, he felt… Happy… Gitty even. Today would be a good day… if he stayed away from the Colonel.

That was the only thought that brought his spirits down.

"Good Morning Hawkeye!" He greeted, flashing the older women a dazzling smile. Riza Hawkeye stared at him for a moment, confused. Every other time Ed had greeted her he'd been angry or just tired. But he still greeted. And With what happened the other day, with his break up with Roy. She was sure they wouldn't see him for a while, or he would be one angry little…teen.

"Good morning Edward…" she finally said politely. He walked past her to get on with his current assignment, Coping Paper work, when Hawkeye remembered something. "Uh… Wait… Ed you might not want to…" Too late.

Ed Opened the door to the coping room and ran right into Mustang. Both froze on the spot and Hawkeye covered her eyes for whatever might happen. It was just to embarrassing to watch.

"uh… Fullmetal?" Roy stuttered surprised. 'Oh I've missed you being this close to me…' he thought sadly before composing himself and stepping aside. "Better get done with this assignment early. Because I have lots of work for **you** to do." He said in a cold tone, and quickly walked away. Back to his office.

Hawkeye breathed a sigh of relief and bowed to Ed before leaving to follow Roy. Ed was a little shock but a little happy. Happy Roy wasn't going to make this more difficult then it had to be.

_Wait…_

More WORK! That bastard was trying to get back at him by giving him MORE WORK!

Roy Chuckled to himself, 'Ah Mustang, you sly devil.' He congratulated himself. As he had just sent Ed on his new assignments. This consisted of, Cleaning the male and female bathrooms, sorting criminal records in alphabetical order and from date it happened, going groceries shopping for the military cafeteria, and doing Roy's laundry.

As the list of chores came back to Roy he chuckled again and leaned back in his big spinning chair. 'As always, Roy Mustang comes out on top… no Shrimp from the country is going to bring me down…'

"Hey Roy!" Hughes said coming into the office without knocking. Roy glared at his old friend.

"Out!" he commanded. He really wasn't on good terms with Maes at the moment. With Helping Ed with the break up, and then not doing the simple mission of finding out why… HE WAS PART OF INVETIGATIONS! For Christ sake.

"Now Roy, thought you might want to know something…"

"If its about the fullmetal pipsqueak, I don't!" Roy snapped. "Not anymore…"

"But Roy… Ed is outside with someone right now…Someone NOT part of the military…And their getting kind of close." Hughes said in a hush hush tone. Closing the door behind him.

Roy's eyes jolted to his window, he told himself to calm down as thousands of questions ran through his mind. He got up and went to the window. Sure enough, Ed was in someone's chest… someone that looked like… a palm tree?

Ed was tired; his good day had turned to the worst day of his life. Roy was definitely getting back at him, and he was doing a really good job. Female officers walked in on him cleaning their bathroom, and called him a "pervert" (While throwing make up at him), and everything on the list for groceries was expensive crap that Ed had to pay for by himself. (Since Roy didn't give him any money, and there was no military discount) Record sorting took forever, as intended… and poor Ed still hasn't gotten to Roy Laundry. Which he really wasn't looking forward to. Knowing the Flame had put something like an old condom or his black silk boxers in his laundry.

Ed growled to himself as the front of Central came into view. Then someone bumped into him, and Ed almost lost the four bags of food he was balancing, but the person helped. "gee…" Ed sighed, "Thanks that would have been a pain…"

"Your welcome…" A very feminine voice came.

Ed tensed and felt so happy that, Envy was here.

"I've missed you Chibi-chan… how has you day been?" Envy asked setting the bags on the ground.

"Terrible! Mustang won't give me a break!" Ed pouted, making Envy laugh and kiss Ed on the forehead, "But… its okay now… because you're here…" Ed admitted. Making Envy feel more special. Yes, he had the Chibi head of heels for him. Can't even stand a day without seeing him. Though envy was too proud to admit it. He couldn't stand a day without seeing his Ochibi.

"Yea…now I'm here…" Envy sighed as Ed came into his chest and they hugged for a little while. He smiled up at the sky while Ed let his current problems slip away. One of those problems though, came and bit him in the ass when Roy came out the front doors of central. Envy made a sound of shock, "Eck!" and Ed cursed under his breath, "Crap…"

Roy was panting as he stared at the two in shock. "Ed…" he panted, "Who is this…"

**Whoop! Chapter Four is Done! Next Chapter little Ed and Roy get in a fight, and we start to question if Envy really loves Ed! WHAT! Please Review! **

**P.S.- Um… I have a live journal account now, Under AlchemistX, whoop! There I'll tell you when my next update is and will be. And what I'm working on. You guys may have a say in what I work on next. So check it out. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Twisted Love**

**Summary**: Ed is with Roy, but when Envy admits he likes the young alchemist, Ed isn't so sure about his and Roy's relationship. "If I love him, I shouldn't care what Envy thinks… right?"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot.

**Chapter Five: **

"**E**d…" Roy panted, "Who is this?"

Ed and Envy, both looked at each other with the same blank expression, before Envy smirked and kissed Ed on the forehead. The two ignored Mustang's "Gah!" expression as Envy liked his lips and walked past Mustang. Neither looked at each other but a silent warning was passed from one to the other.

When Envy was out of sight Roy glared at a shocked Ed, who averted eye contact. "I'm not stupid fullmetal, we break up yesterday and you already have a new lover? I didn't know you were that type of guy…" He paused letting his words sink in. "You have more work to do, as I recall." Roy sighed.

"Uh… Roy… I…" Roy paused and looked back at the fullmetal. Ed blushed and rubbed his metal arm nervously, "I'm sorry it had to happen like this… but me and Envy…"

"No need to explain fullmetal. Your new at love if I recall, and if you've been in the game as long as I have…" Roy paused his black eyes burning into Ed, "You'll see you'll have your turn being heart broken."

"ENVY ISN'T LIKE THAT!" Ed shouted, "He… he would never…"

Roy turned to him, "Ed, if I recall that was the same guy trying to kill you the other day. Why would someone like that, someone whose was trying to kill you. Fall head of heels in "Love" with you?" Roy asked.

Ed paused, and stared at the older man.

"He's using you Edward, and I hope you doesn't hurt you to badly… or even kill you when your back is turned."

"WHAT!" Edward shouted enraged, "Mustang… Your… Your just jealous!"

Roy actually laughed at the statement. The laugh was cold, and Ed gulped the lump in his throat. "Oh yes Fullmetal, I'm jealous. You keep thinking that, and go on with that imaginary relationship of ours. When you come crawling back…"

"I WON'T!" Ed interrupted.

Roy continued, "I MIGHT pick up the pieces."

Ed glared, "I rather die by Envy's hands then come crawling back to you. BREAKING UP WITH YOU WAS THE BEST THING I EVER DID!"

"And not having you for a boyfriend is the best thing that could have ever happen to me!" Roy stated.

Both looked at each other with stone faces. Not realizing how badly their words hurt the other. Before Roy couldn't stand looking at Ed any more and turned away. He didn't think Ed could hurt him any more, and he hoped his words hurt Ed the same before he heard Ed yelling at him some more. "AND He's TEN TIMES BETTER THEN YOU IN BED!"

_Ouch… _

"The full metal Idiot, is even willing to Lie for you Envy…" Lust said watching the battle of words below. "You must really have him head over heels…" she noted.

Envy laughed, "Yeah, I have him wrapped around my little finger." He watched his angry chibi storm off after his fight with the Colonel. 'Ten Times better?' Envy laughed in his mind, 'Probably am, just wait Chibi…' he thought. When…

"_Don't worry Chibi-san… I won't take anything so precious to you… yet.'_

Envy thought silently to himself, 'And I won't…'

"Envy?" Lust asked noticing something was off in the older sin's features.

Envy blinked, "What?... I…I'm fine Lust!" then he pouted. Looking over the side of the roof of Central.

Lust stared at him trying to 'read' him when a familiar chomping sound was heard. Both Sin's looked back and saw Gluttony slowly devouring the side of the roof. Lust sighed, "Gluttony, control yourself…" She looked over at Envy, "And that goes for you too…"

Envy's face fell, "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"We need this boy Envy… Slowly get to the military from the inside, and get to him from the inside." She smirked at the thought of how the teen would break once his "Lover" turned on him.

Envy watched, for once, he wasn't turned on with the thought of killing someone. It was, after all, his chibi Lust wanted to kill. He sighed, wondering what he was going to go… Tell her he fell in love for real. That it all wasn't a game… That was the only reason he suggested getting close to Ed for a plan.

He sighed, wondering if this was all a good idea… wondering…

Later That day: Roy sighed as he stared at his empty desk… no paperwork… he worked really hard today to keep his mind off Ed… When Hughes walked in with a smile on his face, "Hello Roy, got what you wanted!" he stated.

"Oh! Good!" Roy said as Hughes came over, "By the way, is fullmetal done with his work?" The flame asked.

Hughes sighed, "Yeah, I don't know how, guess he had a new drive." That made Roy smirked. 'So Ed found a way to vent all that anger, maybe I should give him more chores often…' Suddenly a silly crayon drawing of Envy was slapped in front of Roy's face.

Roy had drawn it that day to vent anger, that why the little chibi Envy had knifes sticking out of his head. When Hughes came in. On his first guess, he figured out that was the drawing of "The other man…" and volunteered to investigate.

Roy's senses perked at that option and he almost jumped out of his seat in excitement as revenge plans came to mind.

But he calming sat in his chair, and thanks Hughes for the help.

"So what do you have?" The Colonel asked.

"Not much I'm afraid, very mysterious go. Been seen around town, stealing donuts and what not. But today… a officer saw him on the roof. Talking about Ed…"

"What?" Roy asked becoming more interested.

"He was with two others, a women and a small man. That… Ate our roof…"

"WHAT! Maes now you sound crazy!" Roy huffed. Once again Maes Hughes' fails to deliver.

"They called him Envy, ring a bell?" Hughes asked. Roy paused, '_ENVY ISN'T LIKE THAT!' _ Ed had said.

"Yeah, must be the same guy." He pondered. Hughes went on…

"They talked about how they 'Need Ed' and how Envy should 'Control himself.' Together, neither sound very good. They probably didn't even get down to the nitty gritty."

Roy shot up, "Where's Fullmetal now?" he demanded.

"Left…" Maes answered.

"WHAT! Without my permission?" Roy screamed grabbing his coat and putting it on as he walked out of his office. Hughes followed behind as he talked, "Well he was mad Roy, what did you want him to do. Wait for you to give him more work?" Hughes asked. Roy shot him a glare and he shut his mouth. "Sorry, not helping…"

"How long ago?" Roy asked.

"Um… about three hours…"

"Shit…" Roy silently cursed. Then noticed Hughes was starring at him. "What?"

"I heard you two yelling this morning, hell, all central heard. You said some pretty mean things, but I don't think either of you meant it…" he smirked, "You still like him…"

"Shut up…" Roy murmured, knowing it was true. They got outside and Roy took off in the direction of Ed's house.

"Wait! Don't you want a ride?" Hughes asked, "I can get a car…"

"No time!" Roy called over his shoulder. Continuing to run.

Hughes sighed, "RUN ROY! RUN AND GET YOUR MAN!"

"SHUT UP!"

**Sigh: Its midnight and I'm tired, I didn't think this was good. Sorry, but I wanted to get it done… Now, guess what… I'm stuck! Don't know what should happen! I want something that will test all three characters. And bring them together. **

**Come on Reviewers and help me come up with something! **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, Hope you enjoyed it. And Please HELP! (see above) another way for you to help is to REVIEW for this chapter! THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Twisted Love**

**Summary**: Ed is with Roy, but when Envy admits he likes the young alchemist, Ed isn't so sure about his and Roy's relationship. "If I love him, I shouldn't care what Envy thinks… right?"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot.

**Chapter Six:**

**E**d sat at the kitchen table, nibbling on some bratwurst that Al had made for dinner. A small kitten he had 'found' on the way home laid at his side, silently begging for some of the meat with its big purple eyes.

Ed looked down at it, snorted and looked away, while tearing a small piece and throwing it to the ground. The kitten attacked it hungrily, and Al laughed at the soft spot Ed showed for the animal. This was the brother that always scolded him for bringing in strays, then he comes, bearing the precious gift of the tiniest blackest kitten Al had ever seen, begging the younger brother if he could stay. Al had to agree, his brother never begged. Besides, it was nice have company, even if it was the company of a little kitten.

There was a soft knock on the door, Ed and the kitten continued to eat, as Al sighed and got up to get the door. A moment later a soft laughter was heard, "Colonel, what a surprise!"

Ed gasped and chocked on the over sized sausage he had in his mouth. The kitten looked up curiously as Al and Roy walked into the kitchen. "Brother look who's here!" Al's voice boomed happily within the armor.

Ed glared at Roy, who was smirking smugly. "What are you doing here?" he sneered.

"I have military business with you Fullmetal…" he answered coolly, he looked at Alphonse, "If you don't mind…" he said softly.

Alphonse jumped a little, "Oh! Of course, sorry sorry… I'll go and…" Alphonse paused thinking of something to do, "well I'll do something." He bowed at Roy and left, closing the kitchen door behind him.

"Well…" Ed asked.

"Ed I need to talk to about… you new boyfriend…" Roy sighed. Ed seemed to look interested now but he glared at Roy, warning him silently that he better not say anything he was going to regret.

Roy gulped, wishing it was that easy. "I had some research done on him…" He saw Ed snicker, but he didn't see the kitten give a little smirk of his own. "Good luck with that…" Ed sighed.

"Yes, well…" Roy cleared his voice, "Ed, bad news, your boyfriend's using you." He stated bluntly.

Ed's face fell to shock, then anger. The kitten looked up abruptly, Ed growled, "Please Mustang, I know your jealous but making up lies like that…"

"Edward I already told you, I'm not jealous. I have a witness that saw you _lover_ on the roof of central. Mocking you, saying how he needs to control himself from REALLY falling for you, and…"

"oh please…" Came the voice that interrupted Roy as a eerie glow came from under the table and suddenly Envy appeared behind Ed. Wrapping his arms around his chibi's small frame. "If you have something to say Colonel, say it to my face." He smirked at Roy's shocked expression.

"How…did you…" Roy started, but shut his own mouth, "Nevermind. Please though, explain to me and Ed your presence on our roof." Roy demanded.

Envy sighed, and looked down at Ed who looked at him with big hopeful golden eyes. "I don't know what your talking about…" he stated. Roy glared at him, knowing the Sin was lying threw his teeth. Ed looked at Roy was a accomplished grin, "SEE!" he stated.

"Edward…" Roy said softly, causing Edward to stare at a little sadden by how he missed the way he would call him not. And a little shocked he wasn't mad, and hadn't burned Envy to a crisp. "Edward… good look with that this lie of a relationship your in…" he said, then glared at Envy, "And IF I do find out you are the cause of any hurt and or injury to Major Elric you will fry, hear me?" he asked coldly.

Ed's mouth fell a little upon from more shock, and Envy waved the threat good-bye. "You won't have to worry about that, good-bye now." Roy gave Envy one last cold stare, before turning on his heel and stomping out of the house.

"Colonel?" Alphonse asked as Roy passed him walking out of the house. He watched silently as Roy Mustang seemingly walked to his house. "What happened?" he asked no one is particular and decided to ask Ed as he walked into the house.

"Envy…" Ed said softly, feeling a little, frightened from out the Flame alchemist had said. He heard Envy snorted silently, and Ed looked up to see the expression the homunculi was wearing. As he turned around to face his lover, Envy swooped down and locked lips with the fullmetal.

Tongue and all made way into Ed's mouth as they swapped spit for a moment, then broke apart. "There…" Envy gasped, slightly out of breath, "I hope that clears up any doubt you may have…" He saw Ed give a weak nod. "Good…" Envy sighed bending down to rest his forehead on Ed's. "I love you Ochibi-chan, and I'll protect you from that bastard and others like him." _Mainly Lust and the others… _

He heard Ed give a heavy sigh, and they embraced holding each other until Alphonse Elric burst into the kitchen. "BROTHER!" he gasped. Ed and Envy broke apart and stared at the armored alchemist. All wore shocked and ugly expression; no one knew what to say to the other. Until Alphonse screamed.

Roy smirked half a block away from the Elric home, being able to hear the loud piercing scream that had come from Alphonse. He knew Ed had been caught, probably doing something naughty with Envy, he laughed to himself. Feeling better, and picking up pace to his home.

**Wow! I wrote it, I pondered and pondered, and thought it was short, but it'll work! Oh I reread the last chapter, my god can you readers ever forgive the mistakes I made. I know let's take it out on Alchemist's proof reader who never returns the edited versions! Sorry guy's I'll get on them for that. **

**Next Chapter: Envy and Ed run into some trouble, and Envy finds himself begging for Roy's help! The two figure out they have something in common, Ed.**

**Special Note: I'm going on a five day vacation, trip, thing so you'll have to wait about six days for the next chapter. Yeah I know, and I just figured out what I want to happen in the next chapter… but if I come back to lots of reviews, and some good story updates, I'll make it my goal to update the day I get back. So THANKS EVERYONE! **

**-Alchemist X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Twisted Love**

**Summary**: Ed is with Roy, but when Envy admits he likes the young alchemist, Ed isn't so sure about his and Roy's relationship. "If I love him, I shouldn't care what Envy thinks… right?"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot.

**Warning: **Besides Alchemist X's bad grammar, I think Envy is out of Character for this chapter… and that's it!

**Chapter Seven:**

**E**d groggily woke the next morning, to a mess of black hair, and Envy's morning breath. Which smelled like fresh tooth paste. He sighed and snuggled close to the Sin, remembering the eventful night they had. With Roy coming, bearing "Bad news" and in the end giving his best wishes. Then having Al walk in on them.

Ed had to explain everything that had happened the past few days. With Envy's confession, His break up, and how he and Envy finally got together.

"_So… that cat… was…" Al couldn't finish the sentence as he stared at Envy dumbly. Envy gave him a smirk and Ed blushed rubbing his neck nervously. _

"_Yeah… it was Envy." He admitted. _

At first Alphonse was shocked, and scared. But then accepted his brother's choice and also wished the two his best wishes.

"_I just hope the Colonel is okay…" _Al had said while he and Ed walked to their rooms. Envy had turned into his favorite form, a kitten, and was curled up in Ed's arms.

_Ed gave out a heavy sigh, "Yeah me too…" _

The thought made Ed give out another heavy sigh. Causing Envy to wake up, "O'chibi? you' okay?" he purred stroking Ed's cheek and staring at Ed's tired golden eyes. Ed gave Envy a weak morning smile, "Fine…" he assured and turned to the other side of the bed to look at the alarm clock. His eyes snapped open as he realized the time. 9 o'clock! He was going to be late!

Without warning he threw the covers off, and wobbled over to his dresser to get ready to go to work.

"Edo!" Envy whined, "You don't REALLY have to go!"

"Yeah I do…" Ed said struggling to put on his tight leather pants, "I'm not with Roy anymore, remember, I can't go to work late and have him stick up for me. He won't let, 'I was sleeping with my boyfriend' pass anymore."

Envy growled and stared angrily at the ceiling, 'stupid colonel…' he thought, "But today I wanted to do something special!" Envy called as Ed headed to the door.

Ed stopped and looked at Envy, who was lying on his side with a all knowing smile. "Special?" Ed asked then blushed a deep shade of red. "ENVY! Not now! You're not going to use sex to keep me home from work." He yelled and slammed the door close.

Envy pouted and went back to staring at the ceiling angrily, 'Darn I thought that would work… if I didn't know better, I'd say Ed WANTED to go to work today.' The thought crossed his mind, and he didn't like it, 'to see the colonel? Naw… but I'll go to check on him. Just in case…' He smirked thinking about all the mayhem he could cause at Central while waiting for Ed to be done with his day. And if he was lucky, maybe he could drive the Chibi out and get him all mad.

He could already hear Ed screaming at him, and getting angry about some stupid prank. 'and then I'll shut him up with a kiss, and we'll go into the nearest closet…' he thought slyly.

"Fullmetal…" Roy sighed rubbing his temples when he saw the clock, his heart pinched at how late it was. He made a growling noise in the back of his throat, he knew Ed was a deep sleeper and after a night of games in the bed, the boy could pass out for days! The thought brought old memories and a smirk to Roy when the door to his office opened and Ed poked his head in. "Yeah?" the boy said in a small voice.

Roy jumped when he heard Ed enter, and quickly composed himself. "Your late!" he sighed folding his hands together thoughtfully as Ed made his way to the big comfy couch next to Roy's desk.

"OH! Yeah, sorry about that…" Ed said, and that was that. Roy didn't poke fun at him about what he might have done the other night, and he didn't pry into why Ed was late. He could draw out what happened to himself, even if what he thought happened didn't really occur in reality. "So what's the plan for today?" Ed asked.

Roy leaned over to grab some papers from the corner of his desk, "I need you do go off on a mission in a couple of days." He stated, Ed didn't look phased, "But until then, pack up, do you're usually, and grow taller…" Roy added.

Ed's eye twitched, "Who are you calling…"

"You're dismissed…" Roy said, cutting Ed's usual ranting off. He waved a dismissing hand. And Ed jumped from his seat to storm out of the room. Not another word was said between the two, and silently Roy hoped that this awkwardness wouldn't last forever.

"Good morning Edward…" Riza said from behind Ed, who was about to go down to the library.

Ed turned and gave her a forced smile, "Good morning Lt. Hawkeye," he said then noticed she had a phone in hand, "Um… why are you lugging around that thing?" he asked.

Riza looked down at the phone and remembered the task at hand, "OH! Well your brother is on line one, he said it was important." She held the phone while Ed walked up and picked up the receiver.

'Important huh?' Ed thought, "Hello?" he called into the machine. There was a pause before, "Brother its you!"

"Al? What's so important that you had to call?" the boy asked.

"Oh… well…" another pause, "We're out of food…"

"Al… I can't get food now, I'm at work."

"I know, I know, but could you… at your lunch break. PLEASE BROTHER! I'm busy at the house." Al called into the phone.

Ed sighed, "What's got you so busy?"

"Housework!" Al chirped, "Mom wasn't kidding, this stuff is…"

Ed sighed as his brother went on about the work in the house, but once he was done, he went back to begging Ed to get some food. "Fine!" He whined, "I'll go at my lunch break, but you owe me Al!"

"Yes brother… Yes I do!"

Envy snickered as he heard a near by officer scream in horror, 'Guess _someone_ found all their paper work in the shredder.' He thought evilly, 'now what else can I do?' he looked around at the bundle of fools the military left him open access to. But he only smirked when he saw a bobbing golden antae out of the mess of blue. "Chibi!"

"What?" Ed looked behind him, when he thought he heard someone call him 'Chibi' and was greeted by a taller military solider throwing himself at the small teen. Ed gasped as the person squeezed him. Then notice people were staring. "He..Hey! Get off'a me!" he shouted pushing the person away only to see that it was Envy… dressed in blue. Ed gaped.

"Aw, Chibi. Don't like public affection?" Envy whined.

Ed stared at him in disbelief for a moment, grasping the fact that the homunculus was now 'part of the military' then answered, "No…" before turning to go back to what he was doing.

Envy shrugged off the dull answer and followed the blond. "So where are you going?" he asked.

"Home…" Ed answered.

"What! Why! Its only noon, I thought we could sneak out and get something to eat or something." Ed didn't respond causing Envy to grin more, "Your in a foul mood, Did you get in another fight!" He poked Ed on the back.

Ed sighed, "No, I just need to get some food for Al. Unless… you want to do it!" Ed said looking at his lover hopefully, "Please Envy… I have a lot of work." He begged.

Now if there was any time for Envy to be a good boyfriend… it would be now, but… "Nope sorry…" Envy said with a smile. Ed gaped, "ENVY! PLEASE!" the blond begged. "Aw… but Edo… I'm having so much fun here…" Envy complained.

Ed paused on his begging, "What? What do you mean by that?" Ed glared at his boyfriend, "You better not be getting me in trouble." Ed said darkly.

Envy paused, "No… of course not, now why don't you get us some dinner for tonight!" Envy said pushing Ed out the doors of Central. "Wha…wait…" Ed stuttered before Envy interrupted, "Now, I don't like Curry, or Swiss cheese…" Envy stated before he slammed the door close in Ed's face.

"WAIT ENVY!" Ed cried pulling on the door, which Envy was holding tightly closed on the other side, "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" there was no response. Ed continued to yank and pull for another moment, then sighed when he figured there was nothing he could do… at the moment.

'But when he gets home tonight, I gonna shove some Swiss cheese down his throat!' he smirked, and started walked off to the food market, with a heavy sigh.

Envy grinned when he figured Ed had given up on the door and slowly his grip on the handle eased off when, "I didn't know you were in the military." Roy started, staring at the scene that played before him.

Envy turned around dully, "Yeah well you know, anything for chibi!" he sighed making Roy's eye twitch.

"Right… of course, its really entertaining, the two of you." Roy said smugly, Envy's eyes lit up, "You think so, doesn't it pain your heart to know Ed's so happy with me." Envy smirked.

"No, no, I'm happy Ed found someone his own age!" Roy stated.

"What!" Envy gasped.

"Really, the whole door thing you pulled on Ed. Very mature…" Roy comment, Envy glared then shook his head as if trying to shake Roy's words away. "whatever…" he stated.

"Speaking of your maturity problems, I was wondering about all mysterious pranks that were pulled on my officers this morning." Roy said with a sigh. At the mention Envy tensed, "At first I thought it was Ed, but I guess it was his double trouble. Come along Private…" Roy turned to the hallway that led to his office; "We're going to talk about this alone…" he started walking away.

Envy smiled amused, and trotted behind Roy, "Private? That's high right?" he asked, "Like same level as you?"

Ed hadn't realized how eerily deserted the streets were until it was too late. He had just arrived to the super market, but there was no one to help him get the food. He looked around confused, "Where… is everyone?" he asked himself, thinking about possibilities. It was a week day, and he knew people should be at work, but house wives and small children usually always littered the streets no matter what day it was. He began to worry and took a step back, when a rain drop from above landed on his nose. He looked up, and got drenched in an unexpecting rain storm. 'Great' he thought, 'just great, I came out here for nothing. And now I'm starving…' his hand found its way to his stomach in disappointment.

Ed turned to start the wet trip back to central, when he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

He turned to the alley he was currently passing, and gasp when he saw… Lust.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked, "You just got here, and I still need to have a word with you… why don't you be a good little boy and come over here so we can have a chat." She sneered. Ed gaped in surprise; she wanted to talk to him? The thought was unlikely, but Homunculi were weird mood changing creatures. (Just look at Envy)

Finally Ed found some words that he spat at her venomously, "Why the hell would I go into a dumb alley way to talk to you?"

Lust sighed, "I thought you'd question the idea…" then Ed heard running footsteps behind him, and before he knew what literally hit him, he was slammed forward and stumbled into the dark, damp, and narrow alley.

Coughing slightly, with the wind knocked out of him. "Ow…" he grimaced clutching his aching stomach, feeling a little nauseous. Then he remembered, Lust was probably looking down at him with an ugly smirk. The thought made him angry and he quickly transmuted his auto mail into a blade.

He got up quicker then he thought, and pointed the blade at Lust's heart (If she had a heart.) "Now… what the hell do you want?" he asked.

Lust glared at him, "Such a bother…" She said. Ed looked at her confused when suddenly his auto mail was grabbed and lurched to one side.

He stared at the person who had grabbed his arm, it was Gluttony…

"Lust! Lust! Can I eat this! PLEASE!" the small man begged. Ed panicked and began to thrash to get his arm out of the man's grasp. Lust smirked and nodded, without another word Gluttony sunk his acid teeth into Ed's auto mail.

Ed screamed, not because it hurt, but out of horror, that the THING was eating his arm.

It wasn't long before Gluttony completely devoured the arm, right to the socket, where he stuck his tongue in and out of the socket. Ed squealed and squirmed, scared out of his mind, which was racing for things to do. Different ways to squirm, any fight move he had stored in the back of his mind, anything… ANYTHING!

"Gluttony, that's enough don't eat him completely yet…" she smirked holding up her hand, showing off her newly formed dagger like nails. Gluttony complained some as he stepped away from the squirming boy.

Ed froze and stood still, except the stillness with relief that came when Gluttony stopped his torture, when he heard the clanking of something hard… and sharp. He looked up, but didn't have time to react. All he could do is hold his flesh arm up and scramble back as Lust came at him. Swiping, swinging, darting right to left.

Ed was lucky his arm wasn't in shreds, but it hurt like a bitch, with various gashes and cuts that littered it. Blood gushed down it. Lust paused and looked at her bleeding foe, "With all those wounds, and so many cut arteries… you'll pass out soon from blood lose." She stated.

Ed made a mean, growling sound that told Lust to stay away, but she stepped up to him, Gluttony fooled, only he stepped a little closer. The smell of blood filled his nostrils. "Lust…" the little man whined, "No Gluttony…" Ed heard Lust snap.

'I…I need to get away…' Ed thought desperately, and one he saw Gluttony complaining about the meal in front of him, and Lust snapping at him about the plan, Ed quickly turned on his heel and made a dash for it.

Lust noticed quickly and gave a snappy order to Gluttony, who, before Ed knew what happened, Smashed into the small Alchemist bringing him to the ground roughly.

Ed heard a sickening _pop_ that came from his knee. He bit his tongue, to keep from screaming from the pain that engulfed his body. Then struggling to breath, with the heavy man sitting on top of him, crushing his lungs. Ed thought his ribs wouldn't be able to take the stress a moment longer, before Gluttony shifted his weight.

Ed gasped up air, and clutched his ribs as they began to throb. He curled up in a fetal position and started coughing… up blood.

The liquid trickled down his chin, and a thought abut how it wasn't a good thing, passed his mind. But only for a moment, before a familiar munching sound was heard.

He looked down at his legs which he had tried to tuck under his chin, but the pain in his stomach forbid them from getting to far.

Gluttony was clutching his auto mail leg, and before Ed could gasp or beg him not to, The sin dug into his new meal.

The leg lasted about as long as the arm did, and when Gluttony was done, he burped a little and looked at Lust hopefully. "Lust can I eat it all? Can I?" He asked.

Lust seemed to ponder for a moment and looked at helpless boy before her. "Why not…" she stated and watched his Ed's eye widened. "Envy's plan is down the tube anyway. We can come up with a much better one, with out the boy." She stated. Gluttony smiled showing metal that was still stuck in between his teeth from the auto mail.

But Ed didn't care, what Lust had said… those words played his him mind.

"_Envy's plan…" _

"Wha…What?" he croaked, Lust and Gluttony both looked down at him a little surprised.

"Oh you're still conscious?" Lust asked, and then bent down to grab his braid which wasn't really a braid anymore. Just a mess of hair, half tied together, half hanging out in a wavy mess of gold.

She lifted his battered body, and suddenly… smashed Ed against the brick all. Another Cracking sound, another uncontrollable fit of coughs, and more blood that covered his chin.

"Really, that stupid?" she smirked at him, her hand wrapped around Ed's neck keeping him on that spot of the wall while her over hand stroked his chin. She began to coo to him, like a mother to a scared child, "My dear boy, once again you play into our plans. Once again we use you, and once again we're the ones that have to smash your dreams." Unconsciously her hand tightened around Ed's neck and he made a strangled sound. "Envy was using you…" she stated bluntly. Ed's eyes widened in horror, and he thrashed his head from side to side, trying to block out her cruel words and unwanted presence.

"_Ed, bad news, your boyfriend's using you."_

'NO! NO! NO!'

_Envy sighed, and looked down at Ed, who looked at him with big hopeful golden eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about…" he stated._

'He looked me in the eyes! He LIED TO MY FACE!'

"_Envy…" Ed said softly, feeling a little, insecure from what the Flame alchemist had said. He heard Envy snort silently, and Ed looked up to see the expression the homunculus was wearing. As he turned around to face his lover, Envy swooped down and locked lips with the fullmetal. _

_Tongue and all made way into Ed's mouth as they swapped spit for a moment, and then broke apart. "There…" Envy gasped, slightly out of breath, "I hope that clears up any doubt you may have…" He saw Ed give a weak nod. "Good…" Envy sighed bending down to rest his forehead on Ed's. "I love you Ochibi-chan, and I'll protect you from that bastard and others like him."_

'NO! ENVY! ENVY! WHY!'

Ed's inner battle was cut short when he felt something sharp pinch against his gut. He and realized, Lust had stopped stroking his cheek kindly, and now held one long sword like nail to his gut. "Poor confused Child, so bruised and broken. Why don't I put you out of your misery?" She smirked, when…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?"

Lust and Gluttony looked to the opening of the alley way to see Al standing there. His glowing red eyes looked as horrified as they could be. And he took an unsteady step to them.

"LUST! LUST! CAN I…"

"No Gluttony!" Lust cut him short, and she looked at Ed. Without another word she quickly jabbed the nail into his gut. Ed took a sharp breath of air, and Al gasped in horror. "BROTHER!" he screamed.

Lust let the body fall to the ground with a sickening THUMP sound, and before Al could start running to his brother's aid, the two homunculi disappeared.

"BROTHER! BROTHER!" Al yelled rushing up to the boy's aid. Auto mail completely gone, a small but noticeable hole in his stomach, blood everywhere… "OH GOD! BROTHER!"

Ed's eye lids started going heavy, "A…A…l…" he whimpered.

"BROTHER! Don't fall asleep! DON'T! OH… SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE!"

As loud as Al was screaming, it was all muffled to Ed; he wanted to tell his brother something. An, "I love you…" or a "Don't worry…" would have been nice. But he could only seem to say one word…

"R'y…"

"What?" Al looked at his brother, as people ran down the streets to see was all the screaming was about. "Brother what did you say?" But Ed had fallen unconscious, and Al panicked more. "BROTHER! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Desperate cries for an ambulance was heard from people behind Al. Two men came to Al's side. Both gasped, and one turned his head, while the other bent down to try to stop the bleeding. An ambulance was heard in the back ground and Al seemed to be calmer knowing help was only a street sign away.

And before Al could grasp everything, medical help was loading his brother in an emergency vehicle. Al was allowed to go, but he barely fit in the small car. The doctors shouted words, while they hooked tubes to his breath to stable his breathing, and they continued to hold pressure to his wound.

Al grabbed his brother's hand worriedly, wishing now more then ever that he could fell his brother's warm hold… which was probably cold and lifeless. 'No I can't think like that…' Al scowled himself, and looked down at his brother, 'Brother… why were you even out here? Why weren't you at work?' he wondered.

Roy growled, "Do you enjoy making my life miserable?" he questioned Envy who changed back to his usual attire. Roy had lost the time they had spent in the office. His stomach had growled numerous times, so Roy figured it was well past lunch. Maybe three o'clock or something. He half expected Ed to burst in the room any moment, demand Roy to give him back his lover, then leave for the day. The heated fights between were fun at first… now they grew annoying. But Roy would not have Envy running around the office pulling practical jokes on his men. 'I swear to god Ed, if you don't come back soon, you won't have a boyfriend to come back too…' he thought angrily. His gloved hand twitched.

Envy sighed, "Yeah, its kind of a hobby of mine." He joked. Roy glared at him, 'I swear to god Ed, if you don't come back soon, you won't have a boyfriend to come back too…' he thought angrily. His gloved hand twitched. When the phone rang. Envy sat up amused that something new happened.

While Roy went back to his calm composer and picked up the phone, "Colonel Mustang…" he answered.

"Mmm? Yes I am his commanding officer…" Roy said.

A pause…

"Why?" Envy noticed Roy's voice got shaky. It made him smile that something was making the egotistical man sweat.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" The angry voice that boomed from Roy after another moment shocked everyone in listening range. Especially Envy who fell of the couch, covering his sensitive ears. The sound of the phone clicking (Or slamming) on the receiver assured Envy he could poke his head over the coffee desk. He saw Roy grab his jacket and quickly make his way to the door.

"Where you going so soon? We were having so much fun!" Envy smiled.

Roy gave him a dark glare which… shocked Envy a little. It was cold and mean. Envy didn't push the Colonel any more. "That was the hospital…" Roy answered, "Ed's in critical condition…"

**Hey guys, guess what! This story is about two (maybe one) chapter(s) away from being over! Gasp so way don't you all review and help it go out with a bang! I was really happy to come home to so many reviews! I felt so loved and I can't apologize enough for it taking so long! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Next Chapter: It's a SURPIRSE! **

**SPECIAL SPECIAL Thanks to… **

**Aruslym**: Roy Why do you hate me! ;; Envy I GOT THIS! Because I'm cool and your not! Thanks for reviewing, I love all my fans! Smiles and waves

**Kubota**: Thanks huggles I agree about the few supply of Ed and Envy stories, it's a shame! But anyway, thanks for your review and for just reading! YAY!

**Nirava Renegade Seige**: YO HA! Thanks for reviewing and don't worry there WILL BE LEMON!

**Moonglitter2**: sorry it's late but at least I've updated, and it's a LONG chapter! So yay for updatation and long stories!

**Happiness Deceit**: Sorry it took SOOOOOOO long, thanks for waiting! I love new reviewers so your get a hug!

**Shingo-sama**: Aw and I super love your work! Thanks for zee review!

**Galatichitchhiker42**: Yet another great chapter, right? And long too, I can't get over that fact! Squee hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing!

**Pure-reflection**: Sorry it was late, but why don't you tell me if it was worth the wait… IN A REVIEW! I love you!

**Orenji Yoh-chan**: huggles I love you to Orenji! And I love your story, so since I updated… so do you! REALLY SOON! K? (Don't forget to review again!)

**Mint Pizza Queen**: Gah! Sorry I made you wait long XD! But it was worth it… right?

**Xueyan**: Your review was much appreciated! Please keep it up!

**Envylover1414**: THANKS for the luck and the review… I think it worked

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Twisted Love**

**Summary**: Ed is with Roy, but when Envy admits he likes the young alchemist, Ed isn't so sure about his and Roy's relationship. "If I love him, I shouldn't care what Envy thinks… right?"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot.

**Warning: **Besides Alchemist X's bad grammar, I think Envy is out of Character for this chapter… and that's it!

**Chapter Eight: **

"**O'**Chibi-chan!" Envy screamed as he burst into the hospital. All the people in the waiting area stared at him, and a near by nurse, handling the check-in- desk glared at him and made a sharp hissing "Sshhh…"

Envy glared back at her, while Roy sighed and calmly walked up to the desk. "Please forgive my… friend. We're here to see Edward Elric." He stated giving the nurse a dazzling smile after his apology.

The nurses face flashed red, and she chuckled embarrassed, "OH… of course…" she picked up some papers and fanned herself, "But Mister Elric is currently in ER. He won't be out till' way past visitor hours." Roy heard Envy suck in a sharp breath of air as he whispered, "ER?" as if he'd never heard the term before.

Roy sighed, and disappointment flashed across his face when the nurse added a bit of information, "There is…" she paused and whispered into Roy's ear while pointing into a small corner of the waiting room. "A giant suit of armor, that came in with the boy. Ask him if you have any questions…"

'Al…" Roy thought, and thanked the lady.

He turned back to see a dazed Envy, "Come on Homunculi, Alphonse is already here…" Roy stated. Envy shook his head and for once, he was quiet as he followed Roy.

"Alphonse?" Roy questioned and the suit of armors head jerked up at the sound of his name. "Colonel!" the youngest Elric exclaimed, "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Yes…" Roy paused, "I came as soon as I heard, mind telling me what happened?" he wondered.

"I can't say much but…" Alphonse's voice trailed down when he noticed the other guest to visit his brother. "YOU!" he shouted pointing at Envy. "What are YOU doing here?" he asked.

Envy and Roy flashed each other confused looks, "What are you talking about Alphonse, you know about Envy and Ed… right?" Roy asked. Envy eagerly nodded his head from behind the Colonel.

"Oh, of course I know about them, and now I'm kicking my self for not stopping it!" Alphonse shouted, Roy was taken back. He had never seen the boy get so angry, before the Colonel could ask, 'why?' Alphonse unknowing answered his question, "Its HIS fault brother's here, Colonel! ITS HIS FAULT!"

"Alphonse what are you…?"

But Al quickly cut the older man off, "The other Homunculi! The women with the nails, and man with the acid mouth! They did this to brother! And I'm willing to bet HE had something to do with it!"

'Lust… and Gluttony?' Envy thought, slowly the pieces were falling into place and Envy was starting to figure out what was going on. He gasped silently while Al and Roy shouted at each other. 'The plan… They found out it was a dud, now…' he paused, 'look what happened, oh crap! Ed… and I didn't do anything to help.' He mentally kicked himself, 'I could have been THERE!'

"Alphonse…" Envy's cool voice cut the two bickering people in front of him, out of their heated argument. "Tell me… How Is Ed…" Envy looked slightly hurt and sad, but he hid the expression under his long green locks.

"N…Not good…" Alphonse finally admitted, "Your little companions really beat him up. Auto mail completely gone, broken bones, bruised lungs and other bruised parts of his body, and…" Alphonse's voice trailed off, "There's a hole in his gut… the doctors are trying to stitch it up at the moment."

Roy and Envy, were once again, shocked to silence. Roy was shaken up slightly, he felt like he needed to blame someone for Ed's condition. At first, it was himself, for having it happen, and right behind his back! He was fighting with the damned Homunculi while Ed was getting beaten to death.

Then his black orbs narrowed at the thought of Envy… He and Envy were arguing, maybe Envy was the one to blame here… It was probably all planned out. 'Distract the egotist Colonel while we kill the fullmetal.' Roy could hear them discussing the stupid plan in his mind. The cold voice of death was the narrator of his scenario.

Roy couldn't keep a low, threatening growl from deep in his throat silent. As it all made prefect sense…

He whirled around, ready to let a series of snaps off, right in Envy's ugly face. Give the Homunculi what was coming to him, and what Roy had been dreaming about for the past couple days…

But he hit air…

Envy was gone…

It was dark; no one could or would be able to see dark figure jump from window to window of the hospital as he looked in desperately. Purple eyes darted back and fourth until finally… FINALLY. He found the room that held his blond haired beloved.

It was the middle of the night, visiting hours were long since over. While the Chibi's operation had finished a short while ago.

The nurse, that had been assigned to check on the battered boy, had just closed the door. Satisfied with all IV's plugged in, blankets tucked neatly around the teen, and the boy sleeping soundly.

But once the door was closed, and the woman was gone, the window opened and Envy slinked into the room.

He just stood there at first… silently by the bed. Watching Ed's chest rise and fall. His breathing was let out in little gasp's, and hair was a gold mess the clung to his cool face. It pained Envy to see Ed like that…

Then, while looking for a chair to sit in Envy's eyes rested on Ed's blood stained clothes that the nurse forgot to wash. As excepted, Ed's tank top was torn and had a whole in the middle. (Envy winced) and Ed's left pant leg was torn as well from when Gluttony bit the boys leg off.

He sighed and found the chair, he moved it. Trying to take his mind the blood clothes, the boy in front of his, and where he was. He just wanted to be in his mind… his happy place. Where Ed was still in bed, but their bed. And they were about to make sweet…sweet… Love… when…

"Its way past visiting hours…" Roy's voice dragged Envy out of his happy place. And the homunculi groaned as he fell into his chair. "What are you doing here?" the Colonel questioned then his gloved hand was pulled out of hiding in his pocket, "You know… you ran out before I could give you a piece of my mind." he growled.

Envy sighed, "Oh please Colonel Dumb Dumb, Ed's here, your not going to fry me so close to his IV are you?" the homunculi questioned. Roy glared and lowered his hand. Envy smirked, "Besides, what are YOU doing here? I bet you bribed the nurse to let you stay at the late hours…" Roy's face flushed in embarrassment at how easy the Sin had read him. Envy laughed, "Put on a little of that Mustang charm?" he asked.

Roy glared and (quietly) slammed the door behind him. As he walked into white room. There was an awkward silence as Roy grabbed another chair for himself and dragged in to the other side of Ed's bed. So he could glare at Envy… while holding the boy's hand.

Envy smirked as he returned the glare and reached to grab Ed's other hand… when he met air. And Remember that that arm had been Ed's auto mail hand. He cursed to himself, but calmly started to trace the boy's facial features… while Roy was still glaring.

"Stupid fucking Homunculi…" The colonel cursed, Envy looked up from Ed's face to stare at Roy. He had never heard the military man curse like that, no matter how mad the sin had made him. "Why are you even here? Alphonse was right, wasn't he? Your friends did this, and like I said, you were using Ed all along. Well, you've practically beaten him to death, and when Ed wakes up and finds out…" Roy paused, "He's going to die, maybe not physically, but mentally… on the inside."

"No…" Was all Envy said for a moment, Roy looked at him. And for once Envy wasn't glaring at him. He was looking down at Ed, sadly. "It… It started like that at first, but I had always had a special for place for Ed in my heart, and this mission just dragged it out, till' it hurt. I really love Ed, and if I knew Lust and Gluttony would give up on the plan so soon… and not tell me… I would have been with him… I really would have…" the sin admitted.

Roy could only stare, until Envy started to say, "I've fucked everything up so bad, I ruined Ed's perfect relationship with you, I've put him in danger, and now I have nothing… When Ed wakes up he'll find everything out… he'll abandon me, go back to you…"

"And what about you?" Roy found himself asking.

"Mmmm…" Envy seemed to think about it, "Lust and Gluttony will not be happy…" he told himself, more then Roy. "I don't think I could ever go back to them…"

Another silence, the slow and steady Beep of Ed's heart monitor was the only sound in the night dead room.

Both men starred at the teen. "Funny how teenagers work…" Roy told Envy, who looked at him confused, "Ed says he loved you, he makes it clear he does…"

"But he also loves you…" Envy sighed, the words slipped past his lips and he really couldn't believe it. 'I've sunk so low…' he whimpered to himself, 'I feel like a babbling women, talking about love and…'

"We could make it work…" Roy told the room. Envy snapped to attention and looked at Roy. When the words he said started sinking in, Envy found himself speechless. "What the hell did you say?" he asked… just to be sure.

Roy looked at him with cold eyes, "We could…" he paused, "Make it work. You love Ed, and I do… We both want what's best. I'm willing to share him with you… BUT JUST SO ED'S HAPPY!" he stated firmly so the Sin understand.

Envy was still in shock, "Uh…Uh…" he opened and closed his mouth wanting to say something, something his old self would say, but found himself saying a pouty, "Fine…For chibi!"

Roy actually smiled and looked down at Ed, "You were right… we're so fucked up… we're so…" he paused, "Twisted…" Envy didn't say anything just rested his head on the hospital bed's rail and closing his eyes. Fingers entwined with some off Ed's hair… Roy smiled and squeezed Ed's hand reassuringly, "It'll be alright…" he told the sleeping boy.

And found himself sleeping there as well…

**Thought since it was Forth of July, I'd update for you guys! ONE MORE CHAPTER to go, and since it's the last, it will have lemon, just a warning… So I want everyone, EVERYONE to review, I should have a lot, since like 21 people have this on their favorites. (WHEE) So come on people, don't be shy! Oh… I'm going to Germany on Thursday, I'll try to update the last Chapter before then… but if I'm not satisfied with the reviews… I don't know when my next update will be. :P **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Also besides thanking everyone, I have another present. A scene from this chapter I wasn't sure if I should put in or not. **

**Deleted**

"We could make it work…" Roy told the room, Envy snapped to attention and stared at the man confused. "W..What did you say?" the Homunculi asked.

"You love him… I love him, and he loves both of us. Its not fair to make him choose. I'll do my best to have… a three some…" Roy blushed at the thought.

The idea intrigued Envy and he leaned over the bed, supporting himself on the bed's metal railing, until he was inches away from Roy's face. "I'll do me best too…" he said, and kissed the Colonel on the lips.

The kiss wasn't the longest, not as long as when Either of them kissed Ed, but it was still a kiss. Spit swapping and Tongue touching, but when it was done… Envy pulled away and stared at Roy for a reaction. Roy stared at Envy for a reaction.

At the same time both made a face of pure discuss!

"EW! GROSS! You taste like coffee!" Envy stuttered, leaning back in his seat, and swishing his mouth with spit to get Roy's taste out.

"Yeah, well you don't taste like Honey and candy yourself." Roy said, rubbing away a stray trial of spit, Envy had lazily left on his lip.

Envy reached a hand out to strike a deal with Roy, "There will be no more of that, We Share him…" Envy stated.

"Fine!" Roy said grabbing Envy's hand, "We share him."

**Deleted**

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (And there was a lot, THANKS EVERYONE!)**

**Fading Wind: **No… Of course Ed won't dieLaugh nervouslynaw, just kidding, he had two lovers now! He won't die… (DANG IT! A SPOLIER!) Thanks for the review, by the way.

**Nirvana Renegade Siege**: …Right!

**Galactichitchhiker42**: Geep! Don't die! Review…REVIEW!

**Emaya**: Best chapter ever? Really? YAY!

**Blossom-chan:** Aw and I love your for loving this story, oh and envy didn't know Points at chapter above for answers

**Mint Pizza Queen:** …Oh Queeny your reviews make me smile! Thanks for your support on my sense of humor, the deleted scene is for you, now, since there was flew humor in this chapter!

**Envylover1414**: hehe your welcome… for everything!

**Pure-reflection**: Well here it is!

**Kubota**: hehe, gosh darn it you figured out that how it ends! Quickly goes to change the next chapter and that's all I'm saying!

**The Teenage Writer**: So… did it make you feel better?

**Aruslym**: OOOH! Ed won't die my worry-some little reviewer!

**SinxEnvy:** Woot! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Xueyan**: uh… Ed's gonna live, hopefully you'll enjoy the ending, and I don't know about a sequel Looks hopefully sequel? REALLY? You think?

**Shingo-sama**: Okay!

**Happiness Deceit:** Glomps back YAY! I love being glomped especially by EDO! Ed: NO! ENVY ROY!


	9. The End

**Title: Twisted Love**

**Summary**: Ed is with Roy, but when Envy admits he likes the young alchemist, Ed isn't so sure about his and Roy's relationship. "If I love him, I shouldn't care what Envy thinks… right?"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the plot.

**Warning: **Besides Alchemist X's bad grammar. OH and More then 90 percent of this chapter… is lemon.

**Chapter Nine:**

**I**t was early in the morning, when Ed's heart monitor picked up, even just a little, to the normal rhythm of _Beep, beep, beep._

Roy and Envy were still fast asleep.

When Ed groaned, and his golden eyes slowly opened.

The white room he was in was blurry, but after a moment of blinking tears of good morning, out of his eyes, they adjusted and he figured out where he was… The hospital. 'Not again…' he thought sadly, sitting up to see if anyone was around to tell him what happened, when he heard a moan. He looked over to his left and saw Roy Mustang, sleeping soundly, a small trail of drool hanging from his mouth.

But he was laying, on the cold railing, while his big warm hand was grasped in Ed small one. Ed smiled, 'Roy…' he turned to his left and became mentally shocked. 'Envy?' he thought sadly.

'What…What's he doing here?' his mind screamed, 'Lust said… he was just using me, I thought he'd be long gone.' He looked over at Roy, 'Roy… ROY doesn't know, Envy's still playing the role of a sweet boyfriend.' Ed's eyes narrowed, 'He was probably going to kill me and Mustang in our sleep…'

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" the boy screamed, lifting up his knee and nailing Envy in the nose.

Envy woke up with a scream, at first he didn't know why, but the sudden pain that jolted his once broken… now healing nose, reminded him that something had happened.

Roy woke up to Envy's scream to see what was going on. A smile of reassurance crossed his face when he figured it was just Ed.

"Edo, what the hell was that for?" Envy asked in a mock whimpering tone.

Ed glared down at him, "What the hell was…" He voice trailed off as he tried to move again but was spiked by a aching pain in his gut. "ow…" he whimpered doubling over on the soft white bed.

"ED!" the two men yelled, Roy squeezed the boys hand, as Envy ran back up to the bed. Placing his hand on Ed's thigh for reassurance. But Ed scooted away whimpering.

"Don't… Don't even try it, don't touch me either…" the boy said, and before either Roy or Envy knew what happened he threw himself into Roy's big chest. Hiding his face from the Sin, who was looking at Roy in complete horror. Roy flashed him an apologizing smile (While Inner Roy did the happy dance) while his hands did a soothing rubbing motion along Ed's back.

"Ed… Ed… Ed, look at me…" Roy said, at first soothingly but when Ed shook his head, Roy's voice got a little deep, and the boy looked up at his superior. "Good, now… don't be angry with Envy, I was wrong, you were right. He's… an okay guy…" Roy looked at Envy who was speechless.

Ed laughed a little, "No, you were right… He…He was using me." He whimpered, the pain of Lust's words finally settled in his heart, and he could figure this pain from his psychical pain. It hurt much more then his battered body, and he was trying so hard to keep his words from shaking. Envy looked on at what the affect, that the very thought of leaving, caused Edward. And he felt like scum.

Ed didn't want to talk anymore about Envy, about how he felt… used and definitely abused. Instead he hid his face in Roy's clean military shirt again. Roy sighed, "No, no, no Edward… I…was…wrong." He felt sick, but continued anyway, "Envy wasn't using you, he really didn't mean for this to happen, and he really does love you." He looked up at a gapping Envy, "And we decided…" he continued. Edward looked up at him confused, his eyes asking 'what did you decide?' and darkly saying, 'you decided something for me?'

Roy pulled Ed deeper against his chest, and his fingers ran through the boy's hair, "We're going to make it up to you, we're not going to put you through anymore…" Before Ed could object saying something let, "You don't need to make anything up to me…" Roy asked…

"Ed… your not wearing anything under this hospital gown, are you?"

The question was so out there… Ed blushed immediately, and Envy snickered behind him. "I..uh…I… I don't know…" Ed admitted fidgeting uncomfortably in Roy's arms. Now totally embarrassed.

But Roy squeezed him tighter, so Ed couldn't move much and whispered in the blonde's ear, "We're going to have to find out now aren't we?" He felt Ed shiver with pleasure, and he smirked to himself.

Ed was lost in a bliss of pleasures, it was just like old times, him and roy, then an extra pair of hands wrapped around Ed's waist. Ed gasped, slightly shocked, until he heard Envy from behind him, "Don't threat Edo, I'm not doing anything…yet…"

"Roy…" Ed whined as he felt Envy's cold long fingers trail up his spine and then he felt the homunculi's lips, nipping at the strings that held the garment on.

"Oh did I forget to mention…" Roy smirked as he kissed Ed on the lips, "Edward im not going to wrench you away from Envy, and he promised not to do the same to you and me…" he paused, "we can… finally be together." He heard Ed sigh and rest his head against Roy's chest, while Envy still struggled with the strings. "BUT!" Roy added, "I refuse to do anything sexual with the 'it!'"

"As do I…" Envy said when finally the strings were lose and fell down Ed's shoulder blades. He smiled, "Done!" he declared and ripped the clothing off Ed's body, leaving Ed bare in front of his two lovers.

Sure he was missing an arm and leg, sure most of his body was covered in bandages, making the boy look like a mummy, and the boy was breathing hard. So excited, so turned on, so…

"Ow…" Ed whimpered as Roy laid him down on the bed for all to see. For all to touch.

Roy and Envy looked at each other, "He's still hurt, I almost forgot. We're going to have to be gentle…" Roy reminded the sin. Envy sighed, "Oh alright…"

He looked down at Ed, "Next time Chibi, it'll be rough and wild." He stuck out his tongue, and his fingers traced Ed's flesh arm.

Ed shivered again, "Great…" he grunted. He would be enjoying this a lot more if he wasn't in so much damn pain.

"Ladies first…" Ed heard Envy say to Roy, Ed couldn't help but snicker while the Colonel turned him on his side. Roy took off his jacket and draped in over Ed for a moment while he took off his remaining clothes, expect for his military blue pants.

Slowly and carefully he climbed next to Ed. Ed smiled at him, "I missed you bare chest…" he said.

Roy smiled back, "Yeah, and I missed doing this." Roy mouth swooped down and caught Ed's while his big bare hands touched and felt every missed body parts. First Ed's scared chest, but since his hands couldn't go two inches without feeling over a bandage, he went for Ed's smooth back. He met the same fate, then he groped Ed's small ass.

Wait… did he say small.

He chuckled reminding himself not to tell Ed he thought that. And continued his rampage.

His mouth was still conquering the younger, hungrily he'd nip the boys tongue and once Ed would get into it, Roy was move his mouth to some other part of the boys body. Neck, should blade, back to mouth, again the neck, then back to mouth. Ed started getting irritated when Roy suddenly drew back and his body and took his coat off the Fullmetal, both of which, were keeping Ed warm.

Ed made a whimpering sound, wanting more warmth even though… he was happy Roy's big body wasn't crushing his bruised lungs.

Suddenly something just as bare as his body was pressed against his back, "Enjoying yourself Chibi?" Envy asked taking things a little farther and grinding his length against Ed. All the boy could do groan in response and Envy smirked. "Good…"

Ed could feel Envy doing something before the sin whispered, "Now… this might hurt…"

"What?" Ed said, slightly dazed, almost falling into a blissful sleep of pleasure. His body telling him, its had enough for the day. But all that changed when Something thrust into him. Ed gasped and held on to the bed tightly, gritting his teeth, "Envy…ah…" he whimpered. Closing his eyes to the pain.

Roy noticed Ed was uncomfortable and grabbed his hand reassuringly. "Envy, go easy on him." Roy said as a deep warning. Envy smiled against Ed's neck, as a rhythm was made a slow rhythm, he had to control himself from plumping to hard into the little blond.

Ed began to shake, and Envy thought anymore would break the little guy. Slowly… he pulled out.

Ed's tight hold on Roy's hand (Roy thought the boy might squeeze until all the bones in his hand would BREAK) loosened up, and the boy sighed in relief.

Envy smiled and kissed Ed on the forehead.

"Hey, any room on the bed for me?" Roy asked hopefully.

Ed had about fallen asleep and Envy looked at Roy dumbly, "No…" Roy growled, "ENVY!..." but he was cut off by a shrill scream. Everyone accept Ed, who was now unconsciously asleep, turned to the door way where a fluttered looking nurse stood.

Blushing madly, the women turned away. Envy and Roy gasped and both turned completely red, "MR. MUSTANG!" she screamed, "I DID NOT! YOU WEREN'T!..." she couldn't say anything, and Roy and Envy were silent wondering what their punishment would be. When the doctor came rushing in, wondering what all the noise was about.

"Claudia! What in the seven…" he looked at the scene, "GOOD LORD! COLONEL?"

"Uh… I can explain…"

Lust looked down at the hospital window were Envy and the Colonel were both getting yelled at by the doctor, "And third, MR.ELRIC is in no condition to take part in your sexual acts! NO MATTER HOW CLOSE YOU THREE ARE!" the man scolded.

Lust sighed, and Gluttony walked up beside her, "Lust? New plan? New plan?" he asked.

Lust just shook her head, "No Gluttony, there's no point in making a new plan. The boy is lost to us…" she paused, "And so is Envy… come now…" she stated coldly turning away from the hospital.

There was no point, Envy was never going to leave that happy little… life, he built around himself. And she knew… if she got anywhere near the boy now, Envy would not hesitate, to destroy her.

She growled, as she walked away from the Three Lovers…

…**The End**

_**Needless to say, thank you EVERYONE for reviewing through out this story, I still can't believe I completed it! Hope the ending wasn't a disappointment. Though, in some reviews, people begged for more, like a sequel and I have this to say… maybe, let me think about it on the nine hour plan trip while I'm watching FMA DVD number3…. Okay REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME! LETS GET UP TO 100 EVERYONE! Bye, I'll read your reviews in Germany. **_

_**P.S- A printable version of this story will be posted on LiveJournal when I get back from Germany, and I'm working on art work so look for those. (Link for Livejournal is on Author Bio.) **_


End file.
